User talk:.Jackelo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the Dawn Colors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GroceryBag (Talk) 20:18, February 15, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, you can ask me! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 21:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :3 isнιηε 21:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, to leave a message to the people you just click their name then go to their talk page! Glad to help! :D Wetty What do you mean they only had 31 flavors?! 21:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I knew that....sort of...isнιηε 21:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, leaving a message on their talk page is really helpful. No offense, a lot of people here do that... xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 21:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. isнιηε 22:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! You're doing great on fanfics, seems like writing is your thing! Heres my most prized fanifc, The Blind Bandit Thanks for making fanfics! Wetty What do you mean they only had 31 flavors?! 22:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Dawn Colors Hi, I just wanted to stop by and say I read what you've written of ''Dawn Colors so far, and it's awesome! I love it! Mind reading my story, Long Night? Blue! 01:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wow!! I like it!! Especially how Featherbreeze became leader!! PLEASE WRITE MORE!!! If you didn't notice, I like this story! XD NightClanScarClan's greatest rival... 12:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ello I'd love to! But it's going to take a while. I mean... a long while. But I will get to it. Eventually xD Sunset 17:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Cat Picture Hey, Elorisa. :) I saw how you do the cool picture edits on the Warrior Cats RPG Wikia, and about a week ago, I made my own wikia, The Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wikia. Most of the cats in the roleplay there have weird or strange descriptions and eye colors. And I was hoping if you could edit the picture for this Warrior, Lilactail, and change the eye color to violet. If you can, I'd be grateful. :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Picture Edit Hey, Elorisa. Sorry I'm troubling you with this, but could you please edit the picture of his Warrior, Raggedheart, on my wikia and change the eye color to crimson-red? Thanks :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi im bllodstar18 but everybody calls me bloody :) can i call you Ellie or Risa? Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 00:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) fox is fine, do you have a siggie? Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 00:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHA is adorabley small XD it makes me laugh XDDD. but anyway have you read any of meh stories? Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 00:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) -_- ummmm no XD sorry i will if you want. Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 00:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ummm there are links on my user page, but my only finish one now is Tangletail and Fadinglight: A Love Story Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 00:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I dont think im gonna make the sequal, i just lost intrest. I made a train card :) kinda like yours Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 00:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) If you would like to you can...i think imma put it up for adoption Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 00:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) akright let me know when your done, cause if you do do it i wont put it up for adpotian :) Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 00:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! IRC? And I didn't know you lived in Narnia XD Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ... #wikia-warriorcats-fanfiction XD Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Whats up, i havent talked to you in forever Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 22:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I went back on the 9th Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 22:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, whats up with the text on my talk page? Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 23:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude. Your birthday is the same as MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! THAT IS SO COOL! Also today is the last day to turn in your story titles for The Best Contest in the World. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥ you!]] 23:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC)